Surprise
by PeanutNoble
Summary: She snapped. She left the village and some kind stranger offered her assistance. She would be back one day and show to them all. Breaking hearts and making everyone jealous. Yet is she willing to love or just keep breaking her hearts? I Do not own Naruto and never will
1. Enough

Hinata had always loved Naruto as long as she could remember. She even told him her feelings during the invasion of Pain. Even though she didn't get a response she still loved him. She was blinded by the unrequited love she had for him. Until one day she had enough, enough of everything. As the heir of the Hyuga clan, she was always branded weak, incompetent, worthless, a disgrace and foolish, always compared to her little sister and cousin. Her love for Naruto kept her going but when she had realized how she meant nothing to Naruto, to anyone.

She** snapped**. She wanted to please everyone but nothing seemed to please them.

Now it was her turn to satisfy herself. She wanted to show them that she was not weak and indeed powerful. She would show everyone who foolishly and stupidly judged her. She grabbed a knife and made a cut on her right palm, leaving a scar which symbolizes her promise of becoming stronger and to put herself before others.

The next day she went to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

She asked permission to leave Konoha and return when she felt the time was right. She would return back to the village.

"_Hinata, have you discussed this matter with your father?" the blonde grunted._

_Bowing Hinata said, "No, I'm already a disgrace in his eyes. Why would I even bother!? Please! Lady Hokage, grant my request" _

The Lady Hokage was shocked for it was the first time Hinata did not stutter. She sensed the seriousness and importance of the request from the tone of the Hyuga heiress.

"_Alright! I approve of your request. "I want you to accomplish whatever you want to achieve", said the blonde smirking. _

"_Hai! Arigato, Lady Hokage Tsunade-sama!" Hinata replied._

Then she went out of her office. Returning back to the mansion to gather her materials needed.


	2. Betrayed

On her way home, she heard some familiar voices. Quickly she hid behind an alley.

"_Byakugan", she silently murmured to herself_.

She could see through the wall Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto. She was going to approach them and greet them. When she heard her name, apparently they were talking about her. She decided to stick around and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_I agree she's too fragile and I hate to admit it, weak to be the heir of the Hyuga clan", Ino said._

_Shikamaru replied, "Troublesome, she would get abducted again and would cause chaos in her own household."_

"_I agree, she's too sweet and innocent to be a ninja. Hinata isn't meant for fighting but raising a family", said Sakura._

Hinata felt at that as if a thousand kunais have stabbed her. Being able to still hold it in, until Naruto started speaking, hoping he would **stand up** for her and **believe in** her once again.

"_Truly, Hinata is a fine ninja but I don't see in her the fighting type. Also, she's pretty and all but I don't think I could not answer her feelings for me. She might be too weak to even part ways, when I would go on missions and might worry a lot. She might be clingy", Naruto said without choosing his words carefully. _

Just then Naruto's body felt as if lightning has entered his body. When he saw Hinata had just performed a jutsu which electrocuted his body. Hinata couldn't take anymore of the insults. The rest of them stood in shock and in silence.

"_What! You f*cking bastards, you thought sweet innocent Hinata would never do such a thing?! I guess you are wrong. Huh! I'll prove to you all! The next time we cross paths, you'll regret ever underestimating me! You bunch of pricks!" she said without even stuttering a single word._

_Then she turn at Naruto icily glaring at him with deathly white tainted lavender eyes and said pointing, "You! Of all dare you?! I thought you were different from these low lives. But you are the lowest of them all. You damn arrogant bastard! Yes, I was once foolishly in love with you but I'm not head over heels in love with you anymore. I realized a scum like you isn't worth my time and feelings. You would regret when we meet again and our parts will be switch by then. Get that you bastard."_

Before heading back to her home she strongly kicked Naruto and spat at the rest. She continued heading back. All seem awestruck at what happened. Especially Naruto, he felt as if his body was paralyzed due to poison but the poisonous venom of Hinata's words struck him which added more pain. The others felt and witnessed the pain from the timid girl. All of them just stared as she walked away from them as she left.

"_H-h-h-hi-naa-ta", Naruto muttered before his surroundings turned black and collapsed._

.


	3. Letter

**I will update the other chapters soon.**

* * *

Upon arriving home, she immediately prepared what she needed. She only prepared her weapons, a picture of her beloved mother and money she acquired from her previous missions. For, she did not have any other possessions even her clothes, for everything belonged to her clan. She waited until evening, when everyone in her clan had rested. Then the time was right. Dressed in an all black ninja outfit she leaped through the windows. Leaving a letter in her room sealed in a red envelope.

This is what Hinata wrote:

_Whoever is reading this letter right now, I reassure you, I am gone and I am in a better place. Far from the insults and pity, if you think of tracking and finding me I have concealed my scent and my chakra so you won't be able to find me. And if you do try, I will not hesitate on attacking even to the point of killing. Don't worry, one day I'll come back but that will be the day that I have gotten stronger and powerful. Tell my bastard of a father, Hiashi to give thanks for making me into this scornful and my ruined childhood. I don't want to be the Heiress of this stupid forsaken clan. Tell my "friends" that they will regret everything they've said and done to me. I'll prove everything wrong. Tell Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei thank you for being my true family, for giving and being my support. I will be back one day and prove that I'm not pathetic. _

Goodbye.

_-Hinata_

P.S_: I'm dropping the Hyuga name._

Hinata dashed off to the forests to begin her new life. Then morning came, Neji was doing his daily routine that included waking up Hinata. He knocked on her door there was no response.

Neji's P.O.V

It's time to wake up Hinata-sama . _"Hinata-sama, time to wake-up" I said while knocking on the door_. That's peculiar Hinata would usually answer or give a response. She must be really tired. _" Hinata-sama, you have to wake-up now. Lord Hiashi is waiting for us at breakfast." I said rather pissed._ She's not answering. I sense something's not right. _"Byakugan", I activated my bloodline._ As I can scan to the room, I could not find any chakra signature. As I barged in her room wondering if she's playing a joke on me. Scanning it again the room was totally empty. On the table, I saw the letter and read it. Hinata, my cousin couldn't tolerate anymore of the pain. I feel sad and infuriated for I have just started to become quite close and fond of her. She has finally snapped, my sweet and innocent cousin, has snapped.

Neji then proceeded to the dining room and gave the letter to Hiashi.

"_Hiashi-sama, a letter from Hinata-sama", said Neji as he handed over the letter._

Hiashi read the letter.

Hiashi P.O.V

I can't believe she has done this. I thought she was spineless and had no guts. So, she's defying me. Well then, I guess I'll wait for the day she returns. _"Thank You, Neji. You may go now", I said to Neji._ _Neji bowing head said to me, "Thank you, Hiashi-sama"._ Then Neji left the dining room and I pondered on the eventful things that would await in the future.


	4. Encounter

Hinata was finally free from all the heartache, pain, burden and pity. She was getting farther and farther away from the village. She was finally stopped in some unknown forest. Feeling tired, she started setting up camp for the night. Finally, she found a spot under a big tree. She warmed herself by the fire and sat there hugging her legs, planning and thinking about her future. She was in deep thought when she felt presence. By instinct she took out her kunai.

_Hinata said in an audible tone, "Who's there?"_

No one replied. She asked the question again. Feeling a little tense she activated her Byakugan. She sense that the presence was getting nearer and nearer. Then out of the shadows an old woman came out behind two trees. The woman had long gray hair and lavender eyes that reminded her of her deceased mother. Her face was kind yet full wisdom and knowledge. She wouldn't let her guard down just yet.

"_Who are you?" she asked the old woman._

_The old woman smiled and replied, "My child I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Yuu Hikaru. I am the mother of Hitomi, your deceased mother."_

Hinata was shocked by the sudden revelation.

_She answered back, "That means to say you're my Gra-nnd-ma?_"

Hikaru simply nodded. Tears filled Hinata's eyes. She fell on her knees and started to cry.

"Why is the world so cruel to me?" she silently asked herself.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hikaru smiling at her. Hikaru immediately hugged Hinata.

Then she said to Hinata in a voice filled with compassion and kindness yet there was still seriousness, _"My sweet, sweet child. Just cry all your tears out. I'm sorry for just showing up now after all these years. You must have been very lonely since my poor daughter died. I would have gladly taken you and your sister in but your father forbade me to visit you. They wanted you to be emotionless just like them. But I guess you, my darling grandchild, are different from the rest of them. It seems to me that your father has compared you with your sister, Hanabi, since she is not with you. My child seeing the pain in your eyes, you had enough of everything. They underestimated you, Hinata because of the emotions that you showed. My dear granddaughter, you are not weak or pathetic as you think you are. You are stronger than you or the others think. If you allow, I shall be the one to train and teach you the way and secrets of my clan. I mean our clan, Hinata-chan. Now, what do you say and prove to the others that you are much stronger than they think? Maybe, even more?"_

Hinata was awestruck by everything she had just heard. It took her a minute to internalize everything.

" _Hai, Hikaru-san!" bowing her head she said._

Hikaru was very pleased with Hinata's answer. She was very happy to finally meet with her granddaughter and the response she was getting from her. How she felt disgusted for the people who underestimated another person especially her granddaughter. She despised them who branded Hinata weak and timid not worthy of being part of the Main branch of that damn Hyuga clan. She made a promise to herself that she would unleash the true power of her granddaughter.

"_By the way dear, call me Grandma or Baa-baa", Hikaru said with a smile._

Hinata nodded. Then Hikaru made some hand signs which transported them to her home.

**Hikaru-light or radiance**

**Yuu-superior or higher**

**Hitomi-beautiful virtue**


	5. Training

After 5 years of extensive ninja and medical training.

_Hikaru said, "I have taught you well Hinata. You have even surpassed me and the rest of the Yuu Clan. I am very proud of you and so is the rest of the clan. I guess the time has finally come."_

"_What do you mean Baa-Baa-chan?" said Hinata wiping her forehead for she had just finished her morning training._

"What I meant to say is, it's finally time for you to return and make an entrance. You should get assessed on your ninja rank. Remember, you are always welcome here with open arms. If that damn Hiashi still insults you just show him your true capabilities right away, without hesitation. Don't forget to come back and visit me and the rest of us." Hikaru said while placing a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata replied with tears of joy in her eyes, "Baa-baa-chan, Thank you for everything. I will. Take good care of yourself and the clan."

Then she hugged her grandma and said her goodbyes to the rest of her mother's clan before she departed.

"Hinata, Wait! Since, you don't want to stay at your old place. Here's the key to our clan's place in Konoha." said Isamu, one of Hinata's cousins.

"Arigatou, Isamu-kun. Take care of Baa-baa and try not to annoy her, okay!?" she said.

Then she started heading to Konoha when the sun was setting. Then her mother's clan called out her name and waved goodbye as Hinata disappeared between the two trees.

"_My daughter, I have seen that Hinata is promising than any of th e Yuu or Hyuga clan combine. She has a beautiful heart and not only that she is wise. She will be able to unleash her true potentials." Hikaru mentally said to herself._


	6. Arrival

Hinata finally arrived at Konoha she immediately went to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office…

Lady Tsunade heard a knock from her door. "Come in", she said.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

_Who could be disturbing me at the middle of the day? _When suddenly a familiar voice came to me and presented something before my eyes. I could not believe standing in front of me was Hinata. I can sense she has a powerful aura and chakra essence flowing from her. She has become very beautiful and I can see she's confident in her body now too. She asked me to assess her and her abilities to determine what ninja rank she belonged. She handed me a scroll. I was shocked because it was sealed with my former mentor's clan seal and not only that Hinata has learned all the sacred jutsus of the Yuu clan hence she is able to control all the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. She has extracted and tame several powerful demons as part of her training. I must send this information at once to the ninja council. I looked up to her and said to Hinata, "Did you really do all of this?".

Hinata P.O.V

I could tell as I entered the office of Lady Hokage something unexpected might happen. As I handed in the letter, Lady Tsunade's face was in shock.

Flashback

"Hinata, give this scroll to your Hokage. It will aid you and help you. This is a special scroll. Your Hokage would know what to do with it.", Hikaru said with a gleam in her eyes.


	7. Promotion

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hyuga Hinata, the council and I have decided to promote you to jounin due to the special training you have undergone from the most revered and powerful ninja clan. Learning sacred and ancient jutsus, extracting and taming demons not only that you have attained the highest of medical ninjutsu. You have even surpassed Sakura . You have almost attained the level of my abilities as a medical ninja. Mastering and controlling the 5 elements of nature namely: water, wind, fire, lightning and earth." Lady Tsunade said to me.

"Me a jounin?!" as I mentally shouted at myself and I guess, I said it allowed due to the faces of the council and Tsunade-sama. "Hokage-sama and the council, I am truly grateful for the decision but don't you need proof?"

"Hinata , the scroll you just gave to me was enough proof. It contained a jutsu that recorded all the events that happened during these past years. The council and I were truly impressed. Thus we have made our decision and agreed that you, Hinata, deserve to be a jounin of Konohagakure." Lady Tsunade said as she drank a bottle of sake. "Anymore questions Hinata? Because I'm a very busy woman, now go and be proud that you were promoted to be a jounin. Let all those damn bastards who looked who looked down upon you regret for what they did."

I smile and simply nodded. I went outside the office after I thanked the Hokage and council for their decision.

End of P.O.V

Hinata started heading out to her place. She was wearing a black cloak so she won't gain attention from the people. Not yet that is. On her way, she Naruto and the rest were eating ramen at Ichiraku's stall. They saw her passed by. They didn't directly identify her yet due to the cloak she was wearing. She passed them and glanced at them but her face was covered by the cloak, then she continued heading on her way. As she passed them, they noticed a familiar aura and chakra signature but eerie in such a way. A sudden pang of guilt and regret suddenly surfaced up. They fell silent not even knowing the reason.


	8. Loyalty

**I would like to thank Kojo208 for the support of my story. **

** Kojo208- can you help me with the pairing?**

* * *

At the Hyuga mansion…

Hiashi was drinking tea with Hanabi and Neji at the tea room. He was observing the weather that day as usual, since Hinata had left them. He felt something odd and strange about it today. He felt something odd and strange.

Calmly Hiashi stated, "The atmosphere and density of the air has change, so has the pattern of the wind flow. The weather is truly different today and it hasn't change since she left the place."

Hanabi and Neji almost chocked on their tea they were drinking. There was nothing with the weather for both of them. It seems for the both of them it was the usual normal weather it has been for the last five years.

Hanabi replied, "Otou-sama, as you says so but for me there is nothing wrong or different about the weather today."

"It is true Hiashi-sama there is nothing wrong", Neji stated.

But Hiashi was certain about his statement. As he analyze, the wind pattern was slightly strong but it's pattern and flow was hectic in flowing motion. The birds are much nosier today. He also meant that the winds of fate has stirred. He had sense a great surprise that awaits all of them. He felt there was tension and uneasiness between his two companions.

Then he said to Hanabi and Neji to ease their senses, "You are right. I think I'm just spacing out a bit".

His idea worked. His companions have eased. But still, Hiashi had contemplated that a great surprise awaits everyone and this is the day that marks it. Nobody knew that Hinata would arrived at the village that day and has gotten stronger than anyone has expected.

Hinata had arrived at the gates of Konoha. The clouds were dark and gray. Then it started to rain. She was wearing a long black cloak that even covered her face. The guards of the gate asked her to halt but she continued walking. They called out to her but she ignored the gatekeepers. They went into an attack stance. But Hinata just raised her left hand showing a pass that was authorize by Lady Hokage.

She silently continued walking passing by the empty streets of the village. Hinata had finally found her new place. It didn't look much on the outside but when she went inside it was huge. It was bigger than the Hyuga mansion itself. It was decorated in such a beautiful manner. Suddenly several servants greeted her. She wondered to herself why this house looked so broken down and small in the outside but inside it was grand and magnificent as can be. Then a servant with red hair that was in a bob and was wearing a pair of glasses, suddenly spoke up to help the confused Hinata.

"My lady I am Nobuko. I am the Head Servant of this house. I know this place does not look much on the outside and you wonder why. It is because of Hikaru-sama does not want the Yuu clan's abode in Konoha to be noticed by the rest of the outside world. It was since your mother's death. Also, there would be no one to head this house. Since the Yuu clan has lived in a place where only the members could find and us. The mansion has been casted with a special jutsu that confines appearances from the outside but still protects the mansion from the outside. I now guess you are wondering about our existence. We have been serving the Yuu-clans for generations."

By the looks of Hinata's face it was quite obvious she was shocked with their statement. Hinata said, "You mean to say that you-you hav-vvvv-eee be-ee-n…" Hinata was about to finish her statement when Nobuku cut her off.

"We've been serving the Yuu-clan since the rise of the nations of the shinobi world. We are immortals bounded by our promise and gratitude to the Yuu-clan. We have waited for you, Lady Hinata for quite a long time. We have waited since the day you were born for your arrival to lead this part of the clan to be known once again in this village." Nobuku said then bowed her head as sign of respect and reverence to Hinata.

"I understand and I thank you. I did not know this was awaiting for me. I'm quite surprised with these sudden revelations. Knowing Granny and the rest of my mother's family was quite a surprised but a blessing as well. I'm sorry if you have waited so long for my arrival. I will gladly and willingly head this branch of the Yuu-clan in Konoha. But I am asking for all your help." Hinata said as she bowed her head even much lower than Nobuku's.

"HAI!" every servant answered without a hint of hesitation.

Tears were forming in Hinata's eyes as the answer proved that everyone had accepted her.

"Thank you everyone and it's nice to meet you all" she said.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. They have waited so long. They can finally have a purpose and serve once again. They were very happy also knowing that their new mistress was kind and very appealing as well.

"My lady, would you wish to finally reveal this place to the village?"- Nobuku said.

"No, not yet. I believe it is still too early. Nobuku-chan and everyone else, please call me Hinata." –said Hinata in a cheery tone.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama."-Nobiku said.

"Hai,mistress!"- The rest of the servants said with enthusiasm.

Hinata mentally face palmed herself. She just smiled to them and said, "My friends, let me prepare dinner for you as a sign of my gratitude. Please do not enter the kitchen or the dining hall for I will be the one to prepare dinner."

They were not surprised since they knew humility was one of a billion traits why they love, admire and revere serving the Yuu-clan. They were truly grateful and at first they hesitated but Hinata simply insisted so they had no other option but to obey their new mistress. They loved her already. They were very happy to meet the new mistress of the Yuu-clan of Konoha.

Hinata made a scrumptous feast by herself. Everyone was impress by the cooking skills their mistress possessed. She even ate with them and jolly conversation as if they have known each other for years. After dinner was finished and Hinata had finally retired to her room, the servants were talking with each other.

"Lady Hinata sure is something. She has great cooking skills", said a female servant.

"Yes, she is quite a dear. Not to mention very beautiful too. Any man would want her. I heard people underestimated and ignored her before she started training under Hikaru-sama", another female servant said.

"They mistreated her!? How could they?! Lady Hinata is an angel" said another servant.

"I'm afraid so. But since she trained with Hikaru-sama she has gotten a lot stronger. Even surpassing her deceased mother's abilities", another servant responded.

"Yes, you are right. We will serve and protect Lady Hinata. We will be loyal to her and respect her every decision. We will not question her authority. As bounded by our promise to the Yuu-clan. We will fulfill our duty to the Yuu-clan to the end", Nobuku said cutting their little conversation.

Everyone stopped for a while and stared at Nobuku's sudden appearance.

"Yes, Nobuku-chan we intend to do that with our hearts and souls", everyone answered with pure sincerity.

"Now, everyone stop the chitchat. Hurry up and get back to work", Nobuku said sternly.

Everyone went immediately back to their work.


	9. Appearance

**qpenelope-I for the support.**

**Kojo208-No problem. I'm going to keep updating. Thank You for the reviews.**

* * *

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were on their way to the dojo to do their daily training. When they reached the dojo, it was quiet and very dark. Something felt strange but yet they can't sense anything. They activated their Byakugan but as they scan the area it was empty and no chakra signature was felt.

Hiashi switched the lights on when a kunai suddenly came flying and almost hitting Hiashi's hand but missed by a couple of centimeters. Neji and Hanabi were startled. Suddenly they heard a low chuckle.

"Well, Hello! Family. It's been quite some time since I've been away, hasn't it?" a bitter voice said.

The three Hyugas became suddenly pale, paler than usual. There was sweat profusely dripping from their faces. They knew that voice belong to none other than her. They were scanning the area and there on the dojo's window was none other than, Hinata.

They couldn't believe their eyes it was Hinata. Shy and weak Hinata has finally shown up after all these years."

"After all these years, Hinata has shown up out of the blue. She looks well but there's something different about her. Wait! Why didn't I sensed her chakra signature or even felt a slight presence. Even with the use of my Byakugan. And, what the HELL IS SHE WEARING!?" mentally Neji said to himself.

Hinata wasn't wearing her baggy clothes anymore. She was wearing black tight ninja pants that showed off her nice figure and a hanging top which revealed her perfectly flat and toned tummy. Her long midnight blue hair was in a high ponytail. Lastly, over her top she was wearing a black leather jacket. It was clear that she wasn't shy anymore. She exuded confidence.

Hinata turned and faced them with a smirk. "I see everybody's well. Now, I bet your wondering why didn't you sense me or even felt my aura. Well as promised to everyone I would return, didn't I?" she said.

"H-hh-oo-ww did you manage to enter the mansion", asked Hiashi shakily.

"Oh! Otou-sama, I'm glad to see you again. It was very easy passing through those guards", mockingly Hinata said.

"How dare you show up here uninvited you weak and pathetic girl?!" infuriated Hiashi said.

Hinata just chuckled. Not caring what her father said.

"You dare ignore me!" said Hiashi.

"Otou-sama/ Hiashi-sama" exclaimed both Neji and Hanabi at the same time.

Hiashi dashed forward and started engaging an attack on Hinata. He hit Hinata and sent her flying to the wall. There was dust scattered all over. He stood up and wiped his hands to remove the excess dust. Then a laugh was heard from the room. It was Hinata who was standing looking as if nothing happened to her.

"Otou-sama, do you think that weak attack could hurt me? Now let me try." Hinata said with a wicked smile on her face.

She just blinked her eyes and Hiashi was coughing up blood.

Hanabi and Neji was speechless for they saw that Hiashi was on the floor unconscious.

"She just blinked her eyes and Otou-sama's on the floor." Hanabi mentally said to herself.

"Father, I hope you're not disappointed with my attack. I'm sorry, I went easy on you." Hinata said.

Then she turned around and looked at Neji.

Then Neji spoke in his normal cold tone, "It's good to see you again, cousin. I see you've returned to the village? Have you let your sudden presence be known to our friends?"

Hinata replied with her arms crossed, "Hello cousin, you haven't change one bit. Well about that, can you keep that a surprise?"

Neji was silent.

"I guess that silence means yes. I want to surprise our "friends", she said mockingly especially the word friends. Then she turned to Hanabi and flashed her a wicked smile.

"Hello Hanabi, uhmmm you look quite well and I see you have inherited the clan's signature emotionless face"

Hanabi just looked down.

"What's the matter little sister? Why are you acting strange around your weak big sister or are you still acting high and mighty, just like father?" said Hinata mockingly looking at her unconscious father on the floor.

Hanabi was shocked. She did not believe that Hinata could say those things. She definitely was trembling in fear. Hinata had instilled fear in her not only herself but to Hiashi and Neji as well.

"I'll be going now. If anyone of you tells about my presence. I will destroy all of you with my little pinky. It will be quick, easy and bloody" said Hinata darkly with a dark aura that surrounds her.

Both, Neji and Hanabi were utterly stunned by those words Hinata had just said.

Hiashi who was now waking up from his conscious state spoke up, "I fear for the worst. She has finally returned after all these years. She has definitely changed. Now, her heart has been enclosed with bitterness and hatred towards the people whom she had used to call companions." Hiashi started coughing up blood.

"Father", Hanabi said in a worried tone.

Hiashi just waved his hand signaling he was alright in a way. Then he continued speaking while sitting up with his legs crossed and eyes shut, "She is immensely radiating with power. That she has even surpassed my abilities. It is definitely wise to listen to her we don't want to enrage her."

This sent shivers to Hanabi's spine. While it made Neji speechless, he was at awe at the sudden change of his cousin. He was worried because he never imagined his sweet, warm, soft-spoken, shy and timid cousin would turn into the complete opposite of herself. He realized her heart has completely froze with bitterness and hate. It was Hiashi's fault. No, it was everyone who underestimated her that included himself. He regretted ever underestimating her it wasn't right. Before she went away to train, we were getting to be quite close.


End file.
